


Apricot Drops

by Apricot Anon (WhiteOnyxArrow)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Imagines, Multi, Other, not fandom-specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOnyxArrow/pseuds/Apricot%20Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, prompts that I did over at favorite-character-fics @ Tumblr. Decided to share 'em here as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyfriend Does Your Make-Up Challenge

“F/C, this sounds fun!”  
You were sitting at your laptop like usual, humming your favourite song to yourself, and F/C turned to look at you. He knew you well enough now to know that “this sounds fun” could either be something totally weird or something hilarious, and he would never be able to tell until you were already involved in whatever you two were doing.  
“Mm?” he replied.  
“It’s this challenge,” you continued, taking the noise he made as a form of interest, “where your boyfriend does your make-up.” You raised your eyebrows and gave him a shark-like grin. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”  
“Fun? Hm, maybe.” Sitting up, F/C stretched and let out an incredibly fake-sounding yawn in an attempt to sound nonchalant. His cheeks were slightly pink and he was staring at the ceiling, though, which somewhat ruined the effect. “What made you wanna do that?”  
“I dunno. I just want us to have fun together, y’know? It’s a laugh.”  
“Sure, I’ll do it. Go get your stuff.”  
“Great!” You leapt up from your chair, pecked him on the cheek, and ran out of the room, leaving a rather surprised F/C staring blankly after you with his hand on the cheek you kissed.

\---

F/C tried his best, he really did. He knew next to nothing about make-up, because really, why would he need to know about that? He wasn’t a beautician, he spent half of his time keeping the world safe and all that good stuff. He knew his way around a weapon, but eyeliner? That was an entirely different story.  
“Careful with that,” you said to him as he tried for the fifth time to use it on your eyelashes without poking you in the eye. Your fingers twitched with the desperate urge to take it from him and just do your eyeliner yourself but he was trying his best, bless him.  
“I am being careful,” he told you, tongue sticking out as he moved at a snail’s pace.  
His concentration was as intense as though he were defusing a bomb rather than simply trying to apply make-up to someone else’s face, and when he was finally done F/C screwed the lid back on and dropped the eyeliner back into your make-up bag, a look of relief crossing his face.  
It was quickly replaced by a cocky smirk as F/C fished in your bag for a lipstick and opened it. “See? This is easy. I don’t know why you think I can’t do it.”  
You resisted the urge to stick your tongue out at him. “Just you wait. When it’s done, then you can brag.”  
He carefully (or, well, as carefully as someone like F/C could manage!) painted your lips, then moved onto eye shadow and blush. You sat there, still as a statue, as he worked, which was probably a good thing. After the Eyeliner Incident, you didn’t want to have to try and explain any make-up-related injuries to random friends or family members.  
Finally, after what felt like 10,000 years, F/C stood back from you, a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. “Go on, take a look. I’m sure you’ll love it.”  
You grinned at him and trotted off to the bathroom to see your new “look”.

\---

Whatever F/C had expected as a reaction to his “makeover”, demented hyena-like laughter didn’t appear to be it. When he walked in, you were slumped over the sink, shoulders shaking. Your laughter had apparently stopped simply because you just couldn’t laugh anymore – instead, you were laughing so hard that you were just wheezing, tears streaming down your cheeks and cutting through the bright pink circles on them.  
“F-F/C,” you gasped, your whole body shaking now, “oh my god! L-LOOK AT ME, this is hilarious!” At this point you interrupted yourself, the hyena impression back in full force. “I look like a clown! This is the f-funniest thing I’ve ever seen!”  
And indeed, clown-like was the only way to describe your make-up. You had bright red lipstick smeared across your mouth where F/C had tried his best to keep it strictly on your lips, thick pink circles on your cheeks, eyeliner drawn in a wobbly line across each eyelid (and surprisingly little on your eyelashes), and bright blue eye shadow that made it look as though a five-year-old had managed to get hold of a crayon and used you as a canvas.  
For the next two or three minutes, F/C stood there with his arms folded as you laughed yourself half to death. When you finally stood up and wiped the tears from your eyes, you smiled at him and his expression softened. If he was really honest with himself, it was pretty funny.  
“Thanks, F/C,” you said, “that was brilliant! We should do this kind of thing again sometime!”  
He scratched his chin, pretending to think. “Well, I don’t know... Don’t you think I should get a reward?”  
You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him, smearing his cheek with a streak of red. “Will that do?” You then threw him a wink and ran off, leaving him standing there speechless. All F/C could think was that people could say what they liked, but with you, there was never a dull moment.


	2. Draw me like one of your French girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic funtimes with your favourite character. Title is just me being dumb.

\---

 

“F/C.”

“What.”

“F/C.”

“What.”

“F/C!”

“What?” they called back to you, although not unkindly. You were lying on your back and rolling from side to side, pure boredom written all over your features. The two of you had just been sitting quietly (well, more like _F/C_ had been sitting quietly) together doing your own thing, but now you were fed up.

“Draw meeeee.”

They looked at you as though you’d grown a second head, brows furrowing. “And _why_ would you want that?”

“Because I’ve drawn you a bunch of times already,” you said, holding up your sketchbook as proof. There were several drawings of both you and F/C there, and some had been graffiti-ed by them – there was one particularly fetching one that had you wearing a wizard hat with the torch you were holding turned into a magic wand, and F/C had also seen fit to grace you with a luxurious pen moustache.

“I guess,” F/C said, shrugging. “I still think that one’s your – or should I say, _my_ – best work!” they said with a chuckle, pointing to the wizard drawing.

“Yeah, so how about you pay me back?” you said with a grin.

“Meh, I guess I could do that. Pass me that, and a pen. I’m gonna draw you the best portrait you’ve ever seen in your entire life!”

You handed over a blue pen and your sketchbook, your expression challenging them. “Okay then. You’re on.”

 

\---

 

As F/C worked, you sat there, kicking your feet back and forth and whistling tunelessly. The sound of pen scratching paper filled the air, only stopping when F/C looked up from what they were doing to look at you and get an idea of what to draw.

“Stop shifting all over the place!” F/C growled, shaking their fist at you comically.

“Make me!” you said childishly, sticking your tongue out at them, and they rolled their eyes.

“Do you want your picture or not?”

“I’ll be good!”

Pen on paper and your tuneless whistle filled the air once again as F/C turned back to their masterpiece, doing their best to fill in the details of the chair you were sitting in. They held the sketchbook at arm’s length for a few moments to get a better idea of how their picture looked, and then went straight back to it.

This time, your tuneless whistle was joined by F/C’s as they sat there and sketched.

 

\---

 

Your mind had wandered and so you almost fell out of the chair with shock when you heard the sound of the paper tearing. “F/C, what are you doing? Don’t rip it up!”

F/C gave you another strange look. “I’m not _ripping it up_ ,” they said patiently, “I’m tearing it out. To give to you. To hang up. You know, since you wanted it so much.”

Your eyes lit up and you practically leapt out of the chair at them, landing at their feet and yanking the paper out of their hands. Placing it by your feet, you smoothed out the wrinkles from where you’d grabbed it and took a look. F/C leaned over you, waiting for your reaction.

As pictures went, it wasn’t too bad. Sure, the chair was a little too large and your legs, arms, and neck were unnaturally thin, but they’d done a good job on your hair, your hands, and even your clothing. At least you could look at the portrait and say for certain it was you, which was a good thing.

“Well?” F/C said from over your shoulder, wiggling their eyebrows at you. “Do you love it?”

You shoved their shoulder, laughing. “I’m not telling you ‘cause it’ll give you a big head!”

F/C grinned back at you. “So you DO love it!”

“Get lost! I’m going to hang this on my wall, but only out of pity!”

“Whatever you say!”

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. Boy, were you glad you had a friend like F/C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this one too, for kicks. Original prompt + notes:
> 
> "20.My request is for a platonic fic. I know most people really don’t want to write those, but I just looked for one on this blog and found tons of romantic stuff and smut. I’d really just like anything sweet but platonic. Friendship fluff please! *hugs whoever writes it*
> 
> I’m here to serve, requester~ As much as I like romantic fic, etc. myself, platonic fic is great too! This is based off of the prompt “Imagine getting your favorite character to draw you a picture (after an absurd amount of time spent convincing them to). They end up drawing you, and you love it to pieces no matter how good or bad it might look.” Hope you enjoy! Written by: Apricot Anon"


	3. Meeting Backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes: "reader is an actor/actress in a musical and F/C comes to see them backstage
> 
> Apricot Anon is back once more! (Haha, what a stupid introduction...) I saw this and I thought it was pretty cool, so here we go! I dunno really what I was doing with this... There are slight “romantic” hints in this story, but they’re not totally obvious and easily ignorable (is that even a word?) Also, sorry it’s so short...  
> Written by: Apricot Anon"
> 
> That feel when senpai notices you ;w; (OKAY SO IT WAS KUDOS BUT WHATEVERRRR.)
> 
> Also this is hella short so I'll add another chapter, blurghhhh. Trying not to use up all my pre-written stuff in one go!

You stood backstage, hands shaking a little and your palms already growing damp. This always happened before you went onstage, so you were used to it, but this time the stakes were much, much higher.

You see, this time, you’d invited F/C. F/C was a long-time friend of yours who always had your back, and the two of you hung out so often that you practically lived at each other’s houses. You didn’t want to disappoint them. This had to be your best performance yet!

Taking a few deep breaths in and out, you tried your best to relax yourself. Dammit, you’d practiced for so long that things would go perfectly! There’s no way you would fail!

_That’s right,_ you thought to yourself. _I’ll be just fine. I’ve got this perfectly under con-_

“Hey,” F/C said, peeking their head around the wooden door.

You let out an undignified shriek of surprise and turned to them, hand on your heart as you tried to regain control of your breathing again. “F/C, don’t startle me like that! And what are you doing here anyway?”

“Your friend F/N told me you’d be here.” They shrugged nonchalantly, digging their hands into their pockets. “Am I bothering you? I can go if you want.”

“No!” you said a little too eagerly, feeling heat rush to your face. “Um, I mean, no, it’s cool, you can stay if you want.” You then took a hurried interest in your shoes, scuffing them against the rough carpeting on the floor.

The sound of F/C clearing their throat made you look up.

“Look, I just wanna say, Y/N... Thanks for inviting me.” You could have sworn that their cheeks had gone a rosy pink, but it may just have been your imagination. “It means a lot to me that you wanted to share something so important to you with me.”

“I-It’s no problem-”

Suddenly, the start of the song you were in began from somewhere onstage and you hurried for the door.

The last thing you heard from F/C on the other side was, “Knock ‘em dead, Y/N.”

With a grin, you hurried away and took your place, ready to shine like a true star.


	4. I Wanna Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original note: "*rises from the dead* I’M BACK FROM HELL. Uhh, by which I mean I’m back to answer requests again :’) It sucks being insecure, Anon, I FEEL YOU ON THE HEIGHT THING. I’M GOING TO TRY MY BEST WITH THIS. I hope it doesn’t disappoint you because I’m not the greatest writer ever OTL Usual note of I’m British so forgive weird spellings, AAAAAND HERE GOES. It’s not going to be NSFW because I feel uncomfortable writing smut, sorry =w=; (Although I suppose there’s NSFW stuff implied???) BUT I’M GLAD YOU DON’T MIND THAT. ANYWAY... _____ is your name, F/C is favourite character, and L/F/C is your least favourite character! Enjoy(?)"
> 
> WHEN WILL THE GOVERNMENT STOP MY SINFUL HAND. Also dedicated to ButterFlyEffect because I'm STILL PLANNING ON WRITING HER SOMETHING. It's just taking me 200 years and I'm so sorry '''orz

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, unable to keep the frown off your face. That shirt had looked so great on the model in the picture, nice and flowy – but then she was a tall, willowy glamourous woman and you were, well... you. There was no other way to put it. You were short and flat as a board, since genetics or fate or whatever other forces of darkness were out there had conspired to make you look permanently like a child. Sometimes, when you were out with F/C, people had asked them if they were looking after their cousin or a kid sibling – and the two of you were the same age!

 

You were absolutely sick of it, so you’d decided to start dressing more ‘maturely’ (whatever _that_ was supposed to mean) instead of in your favourite style, and that experiment was, so far, turning out to be a disaster. Even the skirt you were wearing looked like you’d cut the bottom out of a bin bag and decided to wear it. And as for your shoes... sure, they added a few inches in height, but you still looked like a child deciding to try on their mum’s clothes for fun. The make-up you’d done your best to put on that you had been so proud of just a few minutes ago now looked to you like you’d tried finger-painting your own face.

 

If F/C had seen that model wearing this, they’d probably have fallen for her right away, even though they weren’t the shallow type. Someone like that would have been perfect for them. Not a tiny, flat, insecure child like you. You examined your reflection again and let out a heavy sigh. What a day this was turning out to be.

 

F/C had obviously overheard your grumbling from outside and knocked on the door. “Hey, _____? You okay in there?”

 

“Yeah,” you muttered flatly, pushing your hair away from your face. “Just fantastic.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like the _____ I know. What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ve just been thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

You couldn’t see them, but you could imagine that cute little frown they were wearing and the little head-tilt they did when they were worried or confused, and thinking about F/C just made you more determined that you didn’t deserve them. Heaving another sigh, you looked towards the door. “About how I don’t deserve you.”

 

A few moments of silence passed during which you were sure F/C had gotten fed up of you and decided to walk away, but then you heard their voice. “_______, is this about what happened the other day?”

 

It was impossible not to cringe when you remembered it, and you grimaced.

 

_You and F/C had been out on a date, enjoying the sunshine and the fresh air at the park, when someone had walked over to the two of you, flashing F/C a charming smile. You immediately recognised them as L/F/C, and if you had been a dog or a cat, your fur would have been standing on end. L/F/C had had a crush on F/C forever, and even when F/C had somehow – not that you understood – got into a relationship with you, L/F/C remained undeterred, showing up “coincidentally” at your dates, inviting themselves around to F/C’s house unexpectedly... the list went on and on and on._

_“Oh, F/C!” they said sweetly, offering them their best smile. “And ______! How nice! Fancy seeing you here! Although I thought you were babysitting today, F/C.” There was that poisonous smile that they always liked to wear when addressing you, as if they were trying to make their sickly sweet words sound harmless, and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your eyes. “Easy mistake to make though, considering _____. At least if you went out with me, people wouldn’t think you ran some kind of nursery.”_

_To their credit, F/C managed to still sound polite, even if their expression looked a little stiff. “Well, thanks for coming over to say ‘hi’ to us, but I think you should go. And I don’t like it when you insult _____. You know how I feel about them.”_

_  
L/F/C did a fake pout, sighing. “Well, the offer’s always open! See you later!”_

_As the two of you watched them go, F/C patted your back. “Don’t listen to them, _____. They’re just jealous.”_

_But L/F/C’s words still hung over your head like a toxic cloud._

 

You bit your lip. “M-Maybe.”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Sure, I guess?”

 

“Don’t worry, if you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t make you.” Their tone was gentle as they pushed open the door to find you frowning at your reflection in the mirror, and almost immediately their expression changed to match yours.

 

A lump began to settle in your throat and you were almost on the verge of tears looking at F/C standing behind you. The two of you couldn’t have looked more different. They were gorgeous, smart, witty, funny, kind, and everything you could have ever wished for. You, on the other hand, well, you were you. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather date L/F/C than me? I mean, look at them. They’re just your type. They’re sexy, they look good in this kind of clothing, they’re as smart as you...”

 

F/C held up a finger to stop you. “Is this about your body?”

 

“It... might be.”

 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re cute,” F/C began with a cat-like grin. “I can cuddle with you comfortably because you’re not too tall, you look adorable when you’re trying to reach things that are put up a bit too high for you, and you always win at hiding games or scaring me, because you can hide in places that I’d never manage, being part tree like I am.” Their grin only widened as they puffed out their chest. “Sure, you need help with some things, but you fit perfectly by my side. And hey... You make me look taller by comparison!”

 

You rolled your eyes with a tiny smile and jabbed them in the side, making them wince. “You nerd.”

 

“Ow, that was harsh! And besides, you look small and cute, but you’re a spitfire. People always underestimate the short ones, and that’s why short people always survive in stories. Plus, when I’m old and grey, you’re still going to look gorgeous.” They wiggled their eyebrows at you before they gestured vaguely in your direction. “And if it’s about those...”

 

Oh, they were referring to your chest. Your nose crinkled as you prepared for them to say something rude about your rather lacking assets.

 

“Firstly, it makes it easier to buy clothes and stuff because you don’t have to worry about them getting in the way, so things are more likely to fit you. You don’t have to worry about work-out clothing as much. And, of course...” They leaned down and whispered into your ear. “I think they’re cute. Plus, don’t they say small breasts are more sensitive? And more than I can fit in my hands is kind of a waste.”

 

Your face erupted in a blaze of red as you smacked their shoulder. “How did I know you’d say something like that, you massive pervert?”

 

They roared with laughter as they jumped away from you. “Yeah, but who loves this ‘massive pervert’? You! And I guess you’re stuck with me ‘til you find someone better, because I don’t plan on leaving you ever.”

 

“Not even for L/F/C?”

 

“Not in a million years,” they said with a grin. “By the way, you look cute. You should dress up more often.”

 

You smiled. “Yeah, maybe I will.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These range in oldness, so I apologise for the lack of quality in some of them. I’m from the UK, so weird spellings/turns of phrase are due to that... F/C = favourite character's name, Y/N = your name, and all that jazz. These are gender-neutral to the best of my ability, so enjoy(?)


End file.
